bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Cartoons
The series of Bendy's cartoons is a fictional rubber-hose animation show set somewhere in 1920-1930's of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was initially created by Joey Drew, Henry, and several other employees of the studio. The show was presented in its film process Sillyvision,"Correct! 'Sillyvision' is the film process, not the studio. ;)" - Bookpast, October 17, 2017. Twitter. and as seen from numerous posters and three animated shorts, the show contains at least twenty-eight episodes shown so far to the public knowledge. only the last episode. The End, was never shown. Furthermore, the show consists of several known characters so far - The main devil character Bendy, Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, the Butcher Gang members (Barley, Charley, and Edgar), a skeleton character, and a snowman. According to Susie Campbell, there are other characters that were not seen, including "talking chairs" and "dancing chickens"."These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 Known episodes Trivia * A piece of soundtrack "Little Devil Darling" is named after one of the episodes. * The episode's name "Train Trouble" is a reference to "Trolley Troubles", the first Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon. ** The "Train Trouble" episode features Bendy conducting a train, but his hand is mysteriously covering up a smudged number on the side of the train, which reads 666, which is a number associated with the devil, also known as "The Number of the Beast". * The episode "Tombstone Picnic" seems to be based off two Mickey Mouse shorts, "The Picnic" and "Orphan's Picnic". It may be also based on Felix the Cat short "April Maze". * The episode "Hell Firefighter " is most likely based off two Mickey Mouse shorts, "Mickey's Fire Brigade" and "The Fire Fighters". ** Additionally, this is one of the winning fan art pieces from Chapter 2's success. * "Hell's Kitchen" is a reference to the T.V. show of the same name. * "Rosemary's Babysitter" is a reference to the 1968 horror film Rosemary's Baby. * "Showbiz Bendy" is a reference to two real-life animation shorts. The first one is the Disney short "Magician Mickey" and its poster, but the title referenced more to the Looney Tunes short "Showbiz Bugs" where it feature Bugs sawing Daffy in half. * The "The Devil's Treasure" poster in Chapter 4 was called "Treasure Hunt" and "Nightmare Faire" was originally called "Nightmare Circus" from both fans' original artwork. * On the original version of the "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster, Boris had a wolf's tail. The tail was removed in the game version due to its lack of on Boris' official design. * According to the artist "Construction Corruption" is filled with little nods and references to the past chapters.https://twitter.com/WhicheverComa/status/1055128219584815104 This is best seen with the episode being sponsor by Gent Corp. * It is currently unknown if the Chapter 5 fanarts {Floating Demon, All Washed Up! The Horror House, Construction Corruption and Black Sheep} are actually shown in Chapter 5. * A part of each Bendy cartoon appears in Chapter 5: The Last Reel, in the Throne Room, except for Little Devil Darlin’, Showbiz Bendy, Floating Demon, All Washed Up, The Horror House, Construction Corruption, Black Sheep, Tombstone Picnic, Haunted Hijinx, Snow Sillies and The End. * While The End's official episode never aired, we get a clip of the episode's finishing or the episode's title. Gallery BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's original animation. FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's updated animation with dots instead of darts until Chapter 4 update. HelloThereBendyClip.gif|Bendy's current animation. oldlildevildarlin.png|The old version of the "Little Devil Darlin'" poster. thedancingdemon.png|The old version of the poster for "The Dancing Demon". SongSheet.png|Possible music composed for the show. expressionsheet.png|Bendy's model sheet. BendyFilmClip_Babysitter.gif|A clip of "Rosemary's Babysitter". BendyFilmClip_Chef.gif|A clip of "Hell's Kitchen". BendyFilmClip_Circus.gif|A clip of "Nightmare Faire". BendyFilmClip_DemonicTonic.gif|A clip of "Demonic Tonic". BendyFilmClip_Fire.gif|A clip of "Hell Fire Fighter". BendyFilmClip_Handbasket.gif|A clip of "Hell in a Handbasket". BendyFilmClip_Island.gif|A clip of "The Dancing Demon". BendyFilmClip_Picnic.gif|A clip of "Sheep Songs". BendyFilmClip_SentFromAbove.gif|A clip of "Sent from Above". BendyFilmClip_Siren.gif|A clip of "Siren Serenade". BendyFilmClip_Soup.gif|A clip of an ad for Bacon Soup. BendyFilmClip_TheButcherGang.gif|A clip of "The Butcher Gang". BendyFilmClip_Treasure.gif|A clip of "The Devil's Treasure". BendyFilmClip_Train.gif|A clip of "Train Trouble". References pl:Show Bendy'ego Category:Cartoons